starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Hanzo Hasashi
: Where are you from? Your "Dutch" seems to be made with direct translation in Babelfish or something like that. Als je werkelijk Nederlands bent, snap je toch ook dat die zinnen en grammatica toch aan geen kant kloppen? --Wild Whiphid 26 mrt 2009 16:31 (UTC) Bane Malar *I've returned the 'deleted scenes' info on Bane Malar. I think that Malar was just off-screen in the scenes that were used for the movie, but he still was present on the set. I haven't seen a deleted scene where Malar can be seen. --Sompeetalay mei 3, 2011 11:47 (UTC) **Thanks for the input. It is true that Malar was not visible period, but you are right that there are no actual deleted scenes with him. Hanzo Hasashi mei 3, 2011 14:40 (UTC) Thundering Herd *It seems that Thundering Herd was de name of the Walker squadron crew on Hoth, not the name of the Walkers themselves. It's on page 39 of "GG 3: TESB" 2nd edition. --Sompeetalay aug 25, 2011 16:01 (UTC) Commando's *I've opted to still make some Commando's 'appear' in RotJ because they were on the set so they will be somewhere in the movie. If they wouldn't appear they would become mere EU characters and they aren't. --Sompeetalay sep 4, 2011 16:41 (UTC) **That makes sense. I made those edits because of the fact they weren't onscreen, though I didn't really consider them completely EU characters either. Hanzo Hasashi sep 4, 2011 19:52 (UTC) Enfield *The Fact Files mention that Enfield was one of the Troopers Luke and Han had to confront in AA-23. So I conclude that he was among them. --Sompeetalay sep 16, 2011 08:59 (UTC) **That's what I thought based on originally seeing Enfield, but seeing how Grenwick's article did not mention that on here, on WP I asked the user Borsk Fey'lya (see section "Enfield and Grenwick") for both of their entries, and when he gave me the entries, he made no mention of their deaths, and when I asked, he indeed said nowhere was it mentioned Luke and Han had to confront either of those Troopers in AA-23. Hanzo Hasashi sep 16, 2011 14:01 (UTC) The Words *Thx for the nice words! I wish there were more people acting independently from WP. Most other Wikia's just copy articles from WP as it were a legitimate source. There is also little use in acting against WP because they will argue about the most stupid and obvious things. Besides, a lot of people at WP have no idea at all how to treat a proper source. And it usually takes a very long time for WP to update the new TCW episodes. When a new episode has been released, you can see that a lot of people are busy altering other articles instead! I don't understand that. It's like there is a dinosaur in your garden and you're going to feed your goldfish. I use WP as well, but more as a checklist for sources or things that I might have forgotten. --Sompeetalay okt 19, 2011 23:42 (UTC) Khurgee * Thx ! Totally missed or forgotten about him ! --Sompeetalay (overleg) 22 mei 2017 15:44 (UTC)